The Choice
by Fallen Angel Akane
Summary: This is a new outlook on an old idea. Hiei gets attacked, Hiei ends up pregnant. better than most would think. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I don't, nor ever will own Yu Yu Hakusho. so don't sue me, come on people i have, pulls out wallet to count ten dollars, and that is going towards my next manga installment. Yay! So Read and Enjoy!**  
**

**The Choice**

**Chapter One: Dangers of a Neko's bite.**

He had noticed her a while back, the demon. She had concealed herself in a thick dark cloak, which shrouded her completely. But that was not what was bothering him, what was bothering him, was the way she had been following them.

The team had been sent on another mission by Koenma, this time just t scope out a few demons who were said to have staked out a human amusement park as their turf. He had also said that according to the energy readings he was getting from his scanners, these demons more than likely did not feed from humans; therefore they had to have an ulterior motive.

This demon had been haunting them for the last two hours, while they explored the park. He had a feeling that Kurama and Kuwabara noticed her too, and as for Hiei, well the three-eyed demon never missed anything. Calling them to a halt he spoke to his team. "Alright, we're gonna have to split up ad go in four directions, moving in a crowd like this isn't getting us anywhere. We can hope these demon guys do eat humans cause then we'll make a nice tasty target."

"Urameshi are you crazy?" Kuwabara demanded, "That is one of the stupidest thing I have ever heard come from your mouth! Why do we want to be demon lunch?"

Yusuke sighed, "Man you're stupid today. These are all low level demons, a baby armed with a chewtoy could take these guys out."

"Yusuke is right." Kurama added, "and as he said earlier, if we keep moving in a crowd as we are now then we will never find those demons."

"Alright, I guess I'm outvoted." The thug sighed.

"Hn, idiot. We weren't voting. Now go!"

They split, using the intersection and the four separate paths to do it. It was cliché but hell; if something works don't fix it.

Hiei was wandering around the park at a normal human pace; he had raised his ki level to a point where you had to be a human or one very stupid demon to not notice it. He had been wary to do this at first, but then he realized that with how well he could shield it, not even a cockroach would be able to tell he was there until he stepped on it.

He turned a corner and looked up and down the way, sensing for any trace of unfamiliar demonic ki. His ears twitched as he caught 'sight' of a faint glow coming from one of the haunted houses these humans were so fond of.

Widening his stride, he lowered his ki and entered. It was pitch black inside, but that in and of itself didn't bother him. He actually preferred the darkness. It meant that he could se everyone else but they couldn't see him. Not to mention the fact that in all his years of experience, the dark meant safety.

As he followed the ki, he saw that it wasn't moving away, but instead was moving towards him. He grinned. That was fine it only meant he didn't have to hunt the bastard down.

Suddenly, he found himself on his back on the ground, a heavy weight pressing down on him from above.

His eyes narrowed and he saw that it was a large neko demoness. And she was looking at him with something akin to pity.

"I am sorry." She said in a gravelly voice, "But I must do this, I only pray that you, and Lord Enma will be able to forgive me." She grabbed his wrists and stretched them out over his head, and pinned his legs with her other hand. Bending over him, she tore the cloak off him with her teeth, revealing the pale skin underneath. She had him helpless. "I am truly sorry." She whispered, be fore burying her fangs in his abdomen. He twisted to get out from under her, but she had overpowered him, and was not about to let go.

He felt her body shudder, and then something hot burned through him where she was biting. He screamed, there was no helping it, it hurt too much.

Finally after she had him like that for a few minutes, and she stopped trembling, he felt something, force it's way through, what he guessed was a hole, and into him. She pulled away, her face covered in blood, his blood. "Again, I am truly sorry, and hope that one day you might find it in your heart to forgive me." Then she stood, and ran off.

Shaking, Hiei slowly sat up. His stomach was bleeding profusely from the bite. He pressed a hand over it to stop the flow of blood. His whole body was shaking; it was very cold for some reason. He found what was left of his cloak in a corner and pulled it on, tearing off a strip from the bottom to work as a makeshift bandage.

Trembling, he got to his feet and stumbled away, cursing everything in sight, and longing to draw his sword and kill something.

Kurama stopped, he had felt Hiei's ki dropped drastically. This puzzled him, the demon wouldn't do that unless there was a reason. Meaning that he was in battle, or he was badly injured. Either way, it was bad.

Turning, he sped up into a dead run, heading toward where he knew Hiei had headed in, not quite sure what to expect, but ready for the worst.

As he turned the corner he saw the apparition leaning against the wall of a small trailer. His eyes were closed and he looked very pale. The puddle at his feet attested as to why.

"Hiei?" Kurama reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. The fire demon did not respond. He only sagged and fell over. Kurama caught him, and held him close to his chest cradling his tiny frame as if he were a child. "Hiei," he breathed, "What happened to you?"

A/N: okay, this is not my first YYH fic, it is however the first one that I have sucessfully uploaded. Remember, Read and Reveiw, I have the next chappie up and waiting, but it won't go up for three days, or if I get five Reveiws. That's not too much to ask is it? Only five, that's all I want. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Transformations and Revelations 

Some time later, Kurama had Hiei at his house. The team had agreed that Kurama would take the apparition home, while Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed to search for whatever it was that had attacked him.

It was now sundown, and Kurama was doing his homework. He was trying to think of what to write about for his essay. It was due by the end of his senior year in two years. Supposedly it was supposed to make them think about the topic thoroughly, but whatever the reason, they neded the paper to graduate. The topic was 'what is love?'. The fox knew from personal experience that he had no answer to the question. As Youko he had had many lovers, but they were merely one time us only. Spend a night, and then toss them away. The closest thing he had ever come to love was Kuronue, but even then, it didn't quite feel right.

As the suns last rays faded from the room, and he moved to turn on the light, a loud moaning filled the air. He turned to see Hiei tossing and turning in hi sleep, moaning as if in pain. As he watched, he saw his friend's hair lengthen, and turn to a silvery green. His body shifted from that of a hard muscled fighter, to that of a hardly muscled female. His eyes fluttered open and Kurama saw that they had changed from blood red to dark amethyst. His whole face became very feminine. No scratch that. Hiei shoved the covers off and Kurama saw that his whole body had become distinctly feminine. The ripped shirt and pants had become loose, and seemed in danger of coming off.

Still asleep he tried to yank ff his top, moaning. "Hot." He muttered, pulling futilely at his shirt. "Too hot."

With a jolt Kurama realized that Hiei had shifted to the other half of his heritage, ice apparition. With a glance at his calendar, Kurama noted that it was the full moon. That was odd, if the full moon was Hiei's reversion date, then why hadn't it happened the other times they had been together on the full moon? He also noted the way Hiei was pulling at his clothes and sweating profusely. He was too hot. Heat was bad for ice apparitions. Too much heat could kill them. Ice. He needed to get the other demon colder, much colder.

Picking Hiei up, he carried him over to the bathroom that was adjacent to his room. Flicking on the light, he set the demon in the tub, fully clothed. Turning on the tap as cold as it would go, he let the water run as he ran down the stair to the fridge. Opening the freezer he pulled out some of the bags of ice his mother had just bought recently. Running back up to the bathroom, he turned off the tap and dumped the ice into the water.

When Hiei had stopped sweating and seemed to be relaxing in the freezing water, he used the phone to call Genkai's temple. The old woman picked up on the second ring.

"What?"

He grinned, what a charming old woman. "Genkai, I need some help with a little problem."

"What's the problem?" she asked, slurping something, probably tea.

"The thing is we have to keep this very low to the ground." He said glancing in the tub. Hiei had fallen asleep.

"Fine. Now what the hell do you want?"

"I need you to get Koenma to send Yusuke and Kuwabara over to my house. Mother is away for a few days so she won't bother us. Tell them to bring ice with them. Lots of ice."

"Ice? Why do you need ice?"

"Better yet, see if Yukina can come down. Just for the night, but she could be very helpful."

"That it? If so get the hell of the phone so I can tell the baby to send the dimwits over there." The phone clicked and the line went dead.

He returned to the bathroom to see that Hiei was awake. "What is going on?" he demanded. "What happened to me? And why is it so hot in here?"

"Sorry about the heat." Kurama said coming to sit on the floor by the tub, "But apparently you change into an ice apparition on the night of the full moon."

Hiei snorted. "Seeing as you know already, it won't hurt. I don't transform on the night of thee full moon, I transform on the nights of the sickle moon. That's why I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Well, as far as I have been able to tell, you were attacked while we were investigating the demons that Koenma's sensors picked up. You had passed out and I brought you here. That was several hours ago. Then just now you transformed. You were sweating, and moaning about the heat so I dumped you into a tub of ice water. It was the best I could do on short notice. But Yusuke and Kuwabara should be here soon with more ice. If you don't want them to know that you are you, then we'll fake our way through it."

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Well, first thing would be to get you into some different clothes, and then have you use an pseudonym for a while."

"And how do you propose we do this?"

"Well, my mother has some of her old clothes in the attic, and we can just call you Ruri. Its short and easy to remember."

For the next few minutes, Kurama was sorting through some old boxes in the attic until he came across an old kimono of his mothers. It was from when she was a child, so it seemed to be about Hiei's size. It was light blue, with a pink obi, but it would work. Some more searching and he came up with the socks, and sandals that went with it. Closing up the boxes, he turned off the lights and locked up. Some rummaging in his drawers and he came up with a hair tie and ornament. The ornament was an ugly old thing, at least in his opinion. It was light pink and had small gold bells hanging from it. One of those giggling fan girls had given it to him for Valentines Day attached to a card. Or maybe it was a boy who gave it to him as a gag? Oh well, it would finally serve a purpose in the greater cause.

Laying the out fit out on his bed, he took a hairbrush and some shampoo and gave it to Hiei who was still sitting in the now melted ice water. "Here," he said, "While your in there you had might as well wash your hair and comb it out. It won't do to smell like yourself. I'm going to see if there's anymore ice downstairs for you."

"Hn." But when the fox had gone, Hiei got out, stripped, and climbed back in the tub, washing his now long hair. He had some problems combing it out, but started to get the hang of it after the third knot. When he was done. He just sat with the hair covering himself like a curtain. _How embarrassing_. He thought to himself. _To change like this. And this is not normal for me. I've never done a full shift like this before. Only a sex change and loss of my powers. I didn't think that ice apparitions were this sensitive to the heat._

Kurama had finally returned with three large bags of ice, and some trays of the stuff balanced on top. "Ah, I see you did wash your hair." He tore open the bags and dumped the contents into the tub. Cracking the ice out of the trays he added that as well. "I hope that Yusuke gets here soon with the ice. Oh, and Genkai said she would send Yukina over as well so we could freeze the guestroom for you."

"Yukina is coming?" Hiei demanded, standing up. Kurama looked up at the ceiling, "Well? Was that what you just said?"

"Did I stutter Hiei? And by the way, you had best sit back down. It's not like you are a male any more."

The blushing fire apparition sat, and pulled his knees to his chest. "I can't have her see me!" he said, "That would be too humiliating."

"Why? Because you are a girl? Or because you are her brother who turned into a girl?"

"The last one."

"You know it wouldn't be so bad if you would only tell her." Kurama said smiling. "Besides, I pretty sure that she knows already."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not stupid Hiei, not by a long shot and cleverness appears to run in your family. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you two are related. That same height, the same eye color. The two of you even _sound_ alike. My guess is that she's jut waiting for you to say something about it. And now would probably be the best time to do so. Seeing as how you'll be needing her help to get used to this heat."

For a while, Hiei just sat in the water, watching as the ice melted, and thinking about what the fox had said. Finally he answered, "I'll tell her. Maybe that way. She will truly be happy."

"Oh?" Kurama smiled, "Why do you think she wouldn't already be happy?"

"she's sad inside I could tell." Hiei replied, popping a soap bubble as it floated on the water's surface. "I thought she would be happier not knowing, if she might be able to just forget about having a brother. I was wrong. She was always looking. She asked me to try to find him, and I watched her search her heart to see if she felt that I was dead. Maybe that's when she really found out. Like you said."

"You know Hiei, it's nice to hear you open up like this, but I have a feeling that it isn't going to be very good for your reputation here in the Human World."

"Hn. I don't really care about that much. If anything, those bastards might actually leave me alone for a while."

Kurama laughed, but his ears perked as he heard voices coming from downstairs. "I'll go send Yukina up then?" at his friends nod he left, but not before telling him where the clothes he had laid out were. Hiei was tempted to go change, but when he stood up and opened the door, the heat rolled in, and he jumped back in the ice water. Screw modesty he never cared much before and it wouldn't matter if he didn't now.

There was alight tapping on the door, and he said, "Come in." it opened and Yukina was there, carrying another bag f ice. She handed it to him, and he dumped it into the water along with the other five.

"So, Kurama said there was something you wanted to tell me." She said, taking a seat on the toilet lid.

"Yes, Yukina, you remember how you asked me to find your brother?"

She nodded, then her eyes went wide, "Hiei? Is that you?" he nodded, blushing. "What happened?"

"Well, that's part of what I'm trying to tell you. You see, I'm, I'm…YukinaI'myourbrother." He blurted it out very fast before trying to pull into himself.

"I know." She said simply. "But I had no idea that you turned into an ice apparition."

"I don't usually. At least, not like this. Normally I lose my powers and I change from male to female but that's it. I've never turned full ice apparition."

She smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it. Kazuma turned on the air conditioning as high as it would go. It was funny, Yusuke and Kazuma were both shivering." She giggled at the memory. Then bending down, she gave her brother a hug. Resting her head on his now green hair she said, "When you're ready we'll go downstairs. I have a feeling that you've never tied a kimono before so you'll need some help. Obi's are hard to do the first time."

It was a few more minutes, he was reluctant to leave the nice cold water, but when he was greeted by cold air when he stepped out, a fluffy towel around his waist, he relaxed.

The relaxation ended when he pulled on the kimono. The robe itself was easy to get on, if not a bit too long. But the tie was going to give him nightmares for a month, he knew it. Yukina had taken pity on him, and tied it. The socks and sandals bugged him, the between the toe thingy was not comfortable. But at least he did not have to wear the shoes in the house. Yukina had also offered to brush and tie back out his hair, but he declined. When it was fully brushed and hanging, it reached his knees, like a cloak it covered him completely.

"Well, we don't look anything like siblings now." Yukina said smiling.

"Give yourself a few years." Hiei told her, as they walked down the stairs, Hiei clutching to the rail for dear life.

She giggled, "That right, you are older then me. It makes sense."

When they reached the bottom, Kurama looked over Hiei's outfit with approval, while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him with slack jawed awe.

"Oohh Yukina who's your friend?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, and like is she available?" Yusuke chorused.

"Shut up Detective." Hiei snarled, "Before you make me do something that you will regret."

"Whoo and she's feisty!" Yusuke reached out a hand to hug his now female teammate. Hiei responded, by grabbing Yusuke's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Do not touch me Yusuke." He hissed. His demon reflexes had clearly not diminished at all.

Kurama couldn't contain his mirth, he chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand. Watching the tiny ice apparition Hiei threaten the spirit detective was just too funny. He wished he had a camera. This was priceless.

Yukina came forward and touched Hiei's arm. The look in her eyes made him drop Yusuke's arm instantly. The leader rotated his shoulder, wincing slightly. "Man payback is a bitch." He muttered.

"payback for what?" Hiei asked.

"Hmm, dunno but I'll tell you when I think of something." The whole room sweatdropped at these words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Decisions 

"Anyway Hiei," Kuwabara said, ignoring Yusuke for the moment, "How long will you be like this?"

The tiny being shrugged. "I have no idea. More than likely just tonight. I usually sleep it off in a tree near Genkai's temple."

"yeah but according to fox boy, this is not your normal time is it?" Yusuke had returned to his normal mildly serious self.

Hiei shot the fox one of his patented death glares. They would talk later. "Like I said, I have no idea."

"Well then, I suppose that you're going to stay here while this gets slept off?"

"Most likely. Here seems to be safest for me now. Moving around as an ice apparition is usually a very dangerous thing to do."

"Yeah," Kuwabara's eyes clouded as he remembered what had happened to Yukina. "Humans can be real bastards sometimes."

"Makes you wonder why we keep saving their sorry asses huh Kuwabara? Yusuke asked. When he got no answer he said, "I think it's cause of the very few that are actually good people, but then what the hell, why discriminate?"

Kurama walked to the kitchen calling over his shoulder, "If you are all going to be spending the night then I should start cooking. What do you want?"

"What do you have?" was the unanimous reply.

He chuckled, "I have ramen, waffles, and some leftover oden. I would rather not make any thing too new."

"Something cold." Hiei told him. "I don't really care what it is, but it just needs to be cold.

The other two boys said ramen instantly. Kurama offered to put a bowl of the finished noodles in the freezer and Hiei shrugged saying, "as long as it's cold."

Later as they all were eating, the doorbell rang and Kurama rose to answer it.

Botan's cheery voice could be heard from the hall and Kurama's answer. There were footsteps and they returned to the kitchen. Botan looked at hiei, greeted him politely and then called him to the living room.

"Hiei, lord Koenma sent me over to do a quick exam of you." She said, taking a large pink case out of her inside pocket of her coat.

"Why?" he asked. He hated doctors, it didn't matter if they were from Spirit World or the Human World. He still hated them.

"We caught the demon that attacked you, and it showed signs of well, transferal."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"We think it may have injected you with something when it attacked you." She took a number of tools from the case and laid them out on the tea table.

He shrugged. "Fine. But do it quick."

She sat him on a stool, and moved to undo the obi ties, before remembering to shut the doors. "Those two might just get it in their heads to peep on you." She explained. Once the tie was undone, she slipped the shoulders of the kimono off his shoulders, showing his stomach and bare chest.

Then, she set up a small machine and attached some long wires to him, over his heart his lungs and to both his temples. Flicking the devise on, it bleeped in time with his heart rate and as she read the symbols that screened across, nodding at the results. She then moved three more wires and attached them to his lower abdomen. The machine started to bleep again, but this time, to something completely different.

Botan clicked her tongue against her teeth and shut off it off. She removed the wires, then took his pulse, heart beat and checked his breathing. When she was done he was feeling very intruded upon. She wrote out a note and stuck it into her bag. When she was done packing up she helped Hiei redress and they returned to the others.

"Well," she said finally, "Hiei appears to be perfectly fine, although I believe I found why he transformed."

They all looked at her expectantly. "Apparently, the demoness that attacked you was pregnant Hiei." He looked at her blankly. It would appear that your body, sensing the embryo, changed into your full ice apparition form in order to give you the ability to bear it and well, give birth."

He looked at the grim reaper with narrowed eyes. "yes well, I thought that might be your reaction." She took a small vial of some amber liquid and handed it to him. "This will allow you to flush the embryo from your system and then you'll return to normal."

He looked at it, then at her. Finally he handed it back. "I'll think about it." He said shortly.

"But- Hiei you can't think about it for very long! The embryo is already two weeks old! If you wait more than a day or so you'll have to have an abortion in order to get rid of it!" she looked a bit frantic.

"if I get rid of it, then I'll be no better than the mother who forced it on me." He replied, "And I refuse to sink that low. I said I would thick about it."

And so, he thought about it. He sat on the sofa in the living room s he thought, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. Hiei purple eyes were glazed over in thought. He wasn't sure if he could raise a child, but he felt that if he just got rid of it, then it would seem to him like murder. He may have been a killer, but he would not kill a child who had never even had the chance to decide if it wanted to live or not. And he didn't want to sink to the level of the Ice Maidens that had cast him from their midst. If he got rid of the child, it would be from fear of it, and he could never live with himself if he did that. He tried to think about what he could do with it if he did have it. Where would he keep it? Not Kurama's house. The fox's mother might not want to have a baby in the house. The temple might be good, Genkai could possibly help him. Of course his den in the demon world was out of the question, there were too many demons who would hunt him and the child down for food. As he was now he would never be able to protect the too of them.

Suddenly he stood. He had made his decision, but there would be only one question, then he would give his answer.

He came into the kitchen, and walked up to Botan. "Why is it that you and Koenma want me to get rid of this child?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

Botan looked a bit taken aback, "We, well that is. Hiei I think it would be too hard for you to raise a baby, not with what you have to do! There would be too much risk for both you and the child!"

"And Koenma? Why is he so insistent about this?"

"Lord Koenma, Lord Koenma thinks that if you do have this child, then it will be deformed in some way, imperfect to a point where it may very well die at a young age, or it could end up as a cat/fire/ice apparition which has never even been heard about, much less actually done." She sighed, "But I think he won't be able to take the paperwork that will come with it."

"Well, that toddler will have to deal with it." Hiei said shortly. "Because I am keeping it."

A/N: Okay sorry to all the people who were looking forward to this story, no i am not stopping progress, I just wanted to apoligize for not updateing when i had planned, i lost my thumb drive so i couldn't move the files, but everything is all fixed, so as an apology, i give you not one, but two chapters, however i must now ask for six reveiws, muhahaha! I am evil huh? No flaming, or I will set Major Armstrong on you! ohh the sparkles, they blind! (see Fullmetal Alchemist if you have no idea what i am talking about)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Shopping and a new identity 

A week later found Hiei in the mall along with Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Kurama. The three of them were traveling in the baby department of the JC Penny. Keiko had bought some khaki pants, a green polo shirt, some white sneakers and under clothes for Hiei in preparation for this trip. Yukina had help him learn how to fasten a bra. They were calling him 'Ruri' in order to keep most problems to a minimum. Koenma, with much persuasion by Yusuke and Kuwabara, even made up identification, a drivers license, and credit cards under the name 'Ruri Yukimura'. It had been Keiko's idea to have him use her last name.

Shizuru was looking at baby clothes with the little mother-to-be, while Yukina looked at car seats, cribs and highchairs, Kurama was looking for bottles, Hiei wasn't sure if he would breastfeed or bottle-feed, he planned on researching it a bit more first, and Keiko was looking for maternity clothing for Hiei.

With Keiko

The spirit detective's girl friend thumbed through racks of clothing, looking for some dresses that she felt were close enough to Hiei's size so they could be easily shortened or altered. She already had a long-sleeved wine red dress over her arm, it was probably too long, but they were going to alter them with her mother's help anyway. She found a light green one, that she held up against a Polaroid picture of Hiei to check and see how it would look. Shaking her head she replaced it, and selected a light blue one instead. This one passed. When she had four approved dresses, she moved on to blouses. She had decided early on that black was simply not going to do. So she was picking out light prints that weren't too bad looking. The main problem was Hiei's size, but then, that was what sewing machines were for. She decided against picking out slacks, as of yet, they would do that once he started to show more.

She walked to the register and laid down her selections. The cashier looked at her in surprise when she noted what the girl was buying. "Shopping for your mother dear?" she asked, scanning the tag.

"Oh no," Keiko replied, sorting through her purse for the credit card Botan had given her, "My older sister is expecting. She's not too far along yet, but you never now, you could suddenly run out of maternity clothes once she grows out of hers." She handed the woman her card as well as id. "Here you go."

She paid, signed the recite and left.

With Yukina

Yukina looked at he different types of car seats. There were those for infants, toddlers, and small children, so many! Finally, she had to give up. She moved on to cribs, those she could do.

She looked up at the display, the cribs there looked far more like cages to her. She would not put her brother's baby in a cage. She had hated it, and she would never wish that on even her worst enemy. Moving on, she found something that she felt would be perfect. It was a tiny cradle, with white lace and ruffles. She couldn't see the inside, but the way it hung, and the little half top on it made her feel that it was the perfect one.

Walking over to a clerk she asked, "Excuse me sir, but could you please take down that little cradle for me?" she pointed at the lacy on.

"Oh, the bassinet?" he asked, she nodded. He walked over to it and took it down for her. She peeked inside and saw that it was nicely lined with soft white cloth and a very plushy mattress.

"How much is this one please?" she asked him.

"Hmm," he checked the tag, which was, obviously, too high for her to read. "Two hundred dollars and ninety five cents."

"Thank you, I think I'll take it." She tried to lift the cardboard box that held the bassinet, but ended up dragging it to the cashier instead. She paid for it, and the man who scanned it out offered to put it in a carriage for her, which she gratefully accepted.

Pushing the cart away, the clerk thought to himself amusedly, _I wonder if she's expecting, or her mother, but that cradle could probably be a bed for her._

With Shizuru and Hiei

"No."

"Why not, I think this is fine." Hiei held up the small black dress and looked at it. Granted it was a bit too lacy for his taste, but it was good looking nonetheless.

"Why? Shorty, you just don't put babies in black. Not even for a funeral! You dress them in gray, never black." Shizuru was holding a pile of light yellow and green outfits that she was waiting for Hiei to approve.

"Hn. That is stupid. If you don't dress them in dark colors then how are they supposed to hide?"

"Hiei, no one is going to eat your baby. You are going to stay here with Genkai until the baby is at least five remember? I am positive that you won't have anyone to worry about until then. Yusuke, Kurama and my baby bro are going to make sure that you two are safe." She held up a green spring dress. "So this is more appropriate."

He sighed, this was not going to be a winning battle. "Hn. Fine, but I refuse to dress my child in anything resembling frills. They'll only get torn and cause problems."

Shizuru smiled, at least they had managed to agree about this. "Don't worry, I don't like those either." She shook the dress for emphasis, "See, not a frill or piece of lace in sight."

Hiei walked over to a rack of pajamas. Flipping through them, he found a long light blue nightdress. It was plain and cotton, but it had a drawstring on the bottom to hold the baby's feet and keep them warm. He added that to the approved clothes he had already put in the shopping basket that hung off his arm. Turning he said, "Alright, this will do for now." He thrust it at Shizuru to check. "I didn't put any black or dark colors in it."

She took it, sifted through, and nodding, dumped her armful onto the rack. "Alright, now for socks."

They walked down another aisle and Shizuru chose some plain cotton socks, and added them to the basket. "When babies are born, they like to rub their toes against their legs. Their little nails are really sharp so you put socks on them to keep them from ripping their legs apart."

Hiei nodded, he was learning a lot about babies in this trip, and he was committing everything to memory. He wasn't sure that he would be a good parent, but he would give it his best shot. "What about shoes?" he asked looking at the racks of shoes.

"No, those are too heavy, the kid's legs will fall right off. They'll wear booties until their older."

"Booties?"

"These." She held up a tiny pair of soft little blue shoes. They were tied at the top and soft soled. Clearly not a walking shoe. "They'll keep the little tyke's feet warm in addition to the socks."

"Hmm, I see, I think." He was still a bit worried about this whole parent thing. The psychic smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, we'll all help you. Remember, I practically raised Kazuma, so I've had lots of practice, and I'm sure that Genkai and Shiori will be happy to help you out."

"That doesn't mean I don't still worry about it." He said grimly.

"Well, at least you have your first doctors appointment at three." She checked her watch. "Speaking of which, we need to find the others so we can drop this stuff off at my place. Then I'll drive you and Keiko to the OB/GYN office. Yukina offered to go too, as emotional support."

He smiled, "I think I'll like that."

Shizuru dropped the four young ladies in front of the clinic with the assurance that if there was a problem they would call her. Keiko assured her that they wouldn't have to worry, she had Yusuke on speed dial and he was ready to jump to their aide.

As they walked in, Yukina saw that her brother was visibly shaking. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

Keiko walked up to the nurse who was signing patient's in. "Yukimura." She said.

"Ah yes," the nurse said smiling, "The doctor will see you now."

Keiko waved to Hiei and Yukina who walked forward. Yukina was close by her brother's side, she had never been to one of these 'gynecologists' but Shizuru had insisted that Hiei go as a precaution and then to set up another appointment with a doctor who would be doing the delivery.

"Alright," Keiko said as they walked in, "Mom said that the doctor that you had been scheduled to see was out sick with the flue today so he recommended that you come see this woman. She's supposed to be very good." Rummaging in her purse, the girl came out with a folded up magazine. "Here I picked it up when we were out shopping earlier. I thought it might help you decide on breastfeeding or bottle-feeding."

Hiei flipped open the article and read through it was they waited for the doctor. After fifteen minutes, Keiko was ready to go out to the front nurse and ask what was going on. However, that was unnecessary.

The doctor who entered was tall, ad thin, rather like a needle and the way she was looking at Hiei made both girls want to edge closer protectively.

"Miss Yukimura is that right?" she asked in a rude voice. Hiei nodded. "Go into that changing room and put on one of the gowns. Do you honestly expect me to give you an exam dressed in pants?"

Hiei was dearly wishing for his sword, or his Darkness Flame, so he could show this woman how to be polite. However he had neither and so he did as he was told and was back in a matter of minutes.

The woman ordered him to lay down and he did so. The exam itself was not painful per say, but it was very uncomfortable, after all he had never been poked and prodded _there_ before, seeing as he had never had a _there_ before. The woman wasn't rough, but she also seemingly didn't know the meaning of the word gentle either. Finally, she pulled off her gloves and tossed them into the bin.

"Girl, exactly how old are you?" she demanded, "You can't possibly be out of middle school! How do you expect to deal with a baby? If it weren't for the fact that I need your consent, I would sign the abortion papers right here and now!" the woman ranted on, making Hiei feel more and more like pulling into himself. "Your papers say that you are twenty six, but you couldn't pass as driving age! I would have to say that you forged them just so you could keep something that is not your right to even have in the first place!"

Yukina rubbed Hiei's shoulders as the woman was shouting. Her brother was shaking, not from nerves but from humiliation, she herself knew this feeling. This woman was placing a serious toll on Hiei's self-control and the poor demon looked about ready to cry from the emotional over load that she knew he must have been feeling.

Keiko finally grabbed the file from the woman's hands, placed an arm protectively around Hiei's shoulder and she and Yukina led him away, the former shooting death glares that might have rivaled Hiei's own trademark ones.

When they were outside, Keiko pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yusuke's number, while Yukina gave Hiei a shoulder to cry on. The demon had broken down from the stress as soon as they had left, his tears being soaked into his sister's shirt before they could harden.

"Yes and that woman! She was horrible!" Keiko said over the phone, "I would want you to come over here and kill her if I thought it would make Hiei stop crying but I know better." She paused and listened, "Yes she did…No I did not lose my temper but it came close…no do not get Kuwabara and drive her to an early grave…alright…yes I know…yes…Shizuru will be here soon… don't worry…yes alright…yes I love you too…bye." She clicked off the phone and turned to Yukina, "Well, Yusuke offered to come down here and give that doctor a piece of his mind, but I told him not too. That thing shouldn't even be allowed within ten miles of hospital much less a patient! If it was me I'd kill her!" the girl was fuming to a point that would have made Yusuke proud.

"That won't do any good though." Yukina said, still offering Hiei what support she could. "and is that not what is supposed to go on in those places?"

"No Yukina." Keiko said grimly, "It is not at all what should be going on in there. That should be a comfortable place, but that woman...ooh! I'm telling my mother to get another doctor! That way she'll never have to deal with her!"

Just then Shizuru pulled up and the three piled into the car, Keiko in the front, Hiei and Yukina in the back. "What happened?" the older girl asked.

"Never mind I'll tell you later, after we get to the temple." Keiko said, her arms crossed. She glanced in the rearview mirror to see Hiei still crying I the back seat, his black hiroseki stones scattering over the floor. Yukina was rubbing his back and making little cooing sounds but it wasn't doing any good. The sooner they got to Genkai's, Keiko though, the sooner they could get Hiei to stop crying.

When they got to Genkai's Hiei ran up the steps as fast a he could, his green hair streaming out behind him. He slammed opened the door to the rooms he would be using, practically ripped his clothes off and set the shower for as hot as it would go. Jumping in, he proceeded to scrub his skin raw.

Kurama and the others listened to Keiko's retelling of what went on in the OB/GYN office. Yusuke could hear the shower running, and he clenched his fists. That bitch had dared make Hiei like this? Hiei was one of the strongest demons he knew, hearing about his complete emotional breakdown, and that it had happened at the hands of a human only made him wonder why Hiei still hung around with him and Kuwabara.

Kurama stood, "Id better go make sure that he isn't tearing his skin off." He said, and left.

Genkai sighed. "Well, this makes it all the harder. Now what are the chances of Hiei going to a hospital for the delivery?"

"Almost nil." Yusuke replied.

"I can't stand it." Yukina whispered, "The way that woman looked at him. It was as if she thought he was something evil that needed to be gotten rid of."

"Some people are like that Yukina." Genkai told her, "We don't know why they act the way they do, but they do it."

"I'd like to feed that woman my spirit sword." Kuwabara said through gritted teeth. "Code or no code, no one should have that done to them."

Shizuru patted him on the head. "I know what you mean baby bro, but all we can do now is be there for Hiei and get through this a day at a time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Preperations**

So that's what they did. Genkai had Hiei on a light training regimen to help keep in shape without going over board, Shizuru taught him how to change diapers, and mix formula for the bottles. After the third one exploded, Hiei fervently decided that he would breast feed and not bother with this nonsense.

Every day his ever growing stomach caused annoyances, and he stretched out of the normal clothes Keiko had bought him, and was now into the maternity wear they had bought earlier.

Finally, it had become rather funny to watch him try to get around. Three months along he could no longer see his feet and could no longer walk, instead he had to opt for a rather undignified waddle. Getting out of bed was a whole other chore. Genkai had set him up with a cot, so he would be able to get up. He would first roll to his side, then push himself up, and the carefully set himself down on the floor.

Many times he felt like thanking Keiko for buying him shoes that were all the same color. That way he never embarrassed himself with mismatched shoes.

He also had to go out in public more and more often as his due date drew nearer. As he waddled along talking to either Yusuke or Kurama or whoever had volunteered to go with him to his appointments. They had unanimously decided that one of the guy's or Genkai would always go with him. Apparently the 'little girls' were not intimidating enough.

So today it was Yusuke. Most guys would have been embarrassed to do this, but Yusuke told him that he was never going to leave him in the same room as the woman without one of them again. There was no way in hell.

Luckily for the doctor, the man who was supposed to be Hiei's doctor recovered from the flu and was back on the job. He had apologized for his assistant's rude behavior.

He was actually quite nice. He was gay, so as he said, he got nothing out of looking up a lady's skirt. He was also one of those people who would talk to you as they worked, trying to distract you from the discomfort. Hiei liked this one much better, and he told the man so. He had smiled and waved off the complement.

Today, Hiei was going for an ultrasound. This was new for him, so he wasn't quite sure what to expect. The doctor, whose name was Tsukayama, smeared some cold jelly substance on Hiei's distended belly and then used a scanner so they could see what was inside. Tsukayama was puzzled when he saw something odd, he thought it looked like a tail, but he didn't bother with it too much. To him, if the baby was healthy, then what did it matter if it had a tail or not? The patient was happy at any rate, and that was the important thing.

A/N: Yay! I have updated! I am most sorry to those who wanted a faster update. I have not abandond you I promise! Actually, I have had to drag myself away from a book I was reading. not because i was enjoying it, but because I have to do a report on it for when school starts, and well, I like to be lazy so I decided to get it overwith and not have a fight with my mother. and do not fear! a full disclaimer will follow the end of the last chapter. it's just taking me forever to get it done...I don't really want to stop the story. TT I have had too much fun! See you next time on, Yu Yu Hakusho!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Time Has Come**

As his due date drew nearer, Hiei was getting help from the others to set up the baby supplies that they had stored away some many months ago at Shizuru's house. The bassinet went next to the bed, the clothes were folded and stored in a small dresser that someone had dug up somewhere. Toys were placed in an old toy chest of Yusuke's.

All in all, Hiei was happy with how the room turned out. It was neat, but not stuffy, open but not too cold and not too hot. A great accomplishment in his opinion.

Then his due date, came, then went. And two weeks went by. Hiei was used to the almost constant kicking now. At first it had bothered him but he got through that problem too. That morning, he was walking to the bathroom, when a sharp pain, hit him, then left. It didn't happen again, so he ignored it for a kick. Thirty minutes later, the pain came again.

When they were fifteen minutes apart, he told Genkai. She in turn called Shizuru who came and drove Hiei, the old woman and Yukina to the hospital. At first, Hiei was against having the baby in a hospital, but Tsukayama had explained that it might be dangerous anywhere else due to Hiei's small stature.

When he got there, the contractions were much closer together. Tsukayama took a look at him and proclaimed a long wait.

So they waited. Yusuke and the others soon came the nurses tried to shoo them out saying that close family only was permitted, but Hiei had stopped her, with saying, "Fool, they are family."

The sun dipped low, and Hiei could barely hold back his cries of pain every time he was hit by a contraction. They were starting to feel like one long one. But Tsukayama told them that they had nothing to worry about until the water broke.

Yusuke came over to relive Kuwabara who was nursing crushed fingers. Hiei held on for dear life as another contraction ripped through him. "This is," he gasped, "The last time I ever do this!"

"Yeah, I second that." Yusuke said through gritted teeth, "You may not look it but boy do you have a grip little man."

The minutes ticked by, but the doctor had insisted that nothing had changed. "You listen to me." Hiei hissed, "If this thing doesn't get out soon I am going to personally kill someone."

The doc bent to take another look. Hiei's water still hadn't broken. "I think that we'll need to do this soon." He said, pulling on gloves. "Your so close together right now. We need to break your water and then get this over with as quickly as possible. you won't be able to stand a dry birth."

Going to a table, he took a long silver stick that was needle sharp. Going between Hiei's legs, he prodded sharply, and the tiny demon's birth waters gushed out, bringing another contraction.

"Alright Ruri." He said, "I need you to push as hard as you can, right," he watched as the muscled tightened for another contracted. "Now!"

Hiei pushed. He pushed until he felt his bones crack, it was as though he was trying to force his insides out.

"Good," the doc replied, "but we're not done yet push again!" so Hiei pushed. Kurama watched the doctor's face as he worked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Her hips arm too narrow." He replied, "It's causing the baby to become stuck. Only pushing can free it though."

"There had better not be a problem!" Hiei screeched.

"Just push again! Now!"

Hiei pushed, and pushed and pushed. Yusuke could have sworn that the demon had stopped breathing to do this. Finally, he had to stop he was completely exhausted he fell back and panted.

"Very good! The head is starting to show, one more good push like that and it'll be out!"

"I can't." Hiei panted, "I'm too tired."

"You must! You have to or your baby will die!"

Those words got to him._ No! I can't let this child die! It hadn't gotten the chance to choose!_ He took a deep breath, grabbed Yusuke's undamaged hand and pushed.

He pushed and pushed, feeling muscle and flesh tear, and still he push and the infant's head was forced through the narrow opening. Tsukayama grabbed the head and pulled, freeing the baby.

The baby turned out to be a girl. She was bright red and very healthy at least they could guess that by the loud screams she was making. She had two small folded up ears against her head and a long tail was wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Kind of funny huh?" Yusuke joked flexing his numb fingers. "Something that tiny makes that much noise?"

Kurama stepped forward to take the infant who was still bawling. "She just wants her mother." He said with a grin. "Kuwabara why don't you wake her up eh?"

The large teen tried, but was stopped by a lightning fast hand grabbing his throat. "I give I give!" he squeaked. Hiei looked around dazedly, "what's going on?"

Kurama handed him the tiny screaming bundle. "My friend allow me to introduce the thing that will be the cause of many sleepless nights in your near future."

Hiei's eyes seemed to glow in wonder as he took his little girl. "She's Beautiful." He whispered.

"Yes," Kurama said, leaning in close, "You did a lovely job." He grinned at the way the kitten was nosing at her mother's chest and making tiny whimpering noises. "But I think she's hungry."

Hiei nodded, and twisted to undo the strings to his gown. Finally he managed to pull it down, and the infant latched on instantly.

Kuwabara guffawed and Yusuke whistled, both of them turning his back to give the two some privacy. Keiko and Botan left to get a snack. Shizuru and Genkai pulled chairs over to the window, and the old woman left in search of a tea pot.

Yukina had pulled a chair closer to her brother's bed and she sat, just watching the two. "So, how long until she gets teeth?" she asked.

Hiei shrugged, "I don't know, but there _will_ be _no_ biting."

"I think you did the right thing." Shizuru told him, from her seat by the window. "She'll be a good influence on you I think." She gave him a glare, "If anything happens to her I will kill you myself, you got that?"

The tiny fire demon sputtered and she laughed. "How stupid do you honestly think I am?" he demanded.

The End

A/N: Okay that's it! Next chappie is the last, and a full disclaimer will be included. Oh, and yes, Hiei will turn back to normal. I will also be answering reviews at that time. Thank you!

PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue 

"Hari!" Genkai came out onto the porch of her temple looking for the child.

Hari was an interesting child to say the least. It had been nearly two years since she was born, and she had grown from a tiny wailing infant, to a mischievous cat demon. She had short spiky black hair, with a small streak of white going back the length of her hair, starting just over her brow and ending at the back of her neck. A pair of black cat ears with white tips poked from her hair, and a black tail with a white tip to match.

Unfortunately, she had inherited Hiei's cunning and speed. Not to mention a strange sense of humor from somewhere.

"Hari!" she called again, "Hari where did you go!"

"GRAMMA!" a small green shape pounced on the woman from the bushes.

Genkai caught her and held the child at arms length. "Hari, you know better than to hide like that! What would happen if-"

"MAMA!" Hari leapt from her grandmother's arms, and into Hiei's. The fire apparition was tossed backwards by the force of his daughter's affection.

Hiei had also returned more or less to normal. Upon Hari's birth, Hiei had reverted back to his old form, well, except for the breast part. Those had stayed 'cause they where still needed. Hari was a baby after all.

He scooped up his daughter and held her close as he walked ack to the temple. "Where you well behaved for Genkai Hari?" he asked.

"Yeah I was really good!" she smiled a wide smile showing off her fangs. "Is 'Rama and Zooma and Suke coming to play today mamma?"

"No, they have school." He told her, "but they may come to se you later."

Back at Kurama's house, he was sitting and working on his essay again. He remembered all the things that had happened over the course of the last two years. The choice that Hiei had made, and the way everyone helped him through the times. They were like a family, they had a bond of love, even if they never really had noticed it.

He looked down at his finished paper. Shrugging, he took the twelve something pages and fed thein through his paper shredder. The lives of the team was their own business. And he wasn't going to do anything to mae them uncomortale.

Rummaging in his desk he pulled out a folder. It was his origional idea. It was far more romantic and less down to earth. But hey, whatever worked. He didn't really need the extra grade anyway.

A/N: Yay! At last it's over! Hurray for me! I'm so smart! but now, review answers!

Jessica: I want to thank you personally for your constant support, and reminding me to update. I do apologize for some of the lateness of some of my chapter updates, I had a lot going on.

Dragon Tamer103088: I was planning to have the baby born at the temple, but remember, Tsukayama didn't really care what the baby looked like, as long as she was healthy, and 'mama' was happy. Oh, and Kurama exacted revenge for the cruel doctor. She met up with his ojigi plant. I can personally garuntee that she will no longer be terrorizing anymore new mothers.

And thanks to all the others who too the time to drop me a kind word!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters:

Yusuke Urameshi

Kazuma Kuwabara

Shizuru Kuwabara

Botan

Shuichi Minamino (Aka: Kurama)

Hiei (last name?)

Any refrences to Koenma

Yukina (last name?)

Shiori Minamino

Keiko Yukimura

Genkai

Any other recognizable characters

(A/N: I think that's all of them.)

I do own the follwing characters:

The three cashiers at JCPenny's

The (now deseased) Evil doctor

Dr. Tsukayama

The receptionst at the clinic

Hari

Any other unrecognizable characters

A/N: Now for the big money question...WHO WANTS A SEQUAL! press the purple button if the anwer is 'yes'. If the answer is 'no', well press it anyway!

Flames are now welcome, I wanna make S'mores!


End file.
